


let me feel your danger

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Tasertricks Exchange, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is her chance to stop it before it goes too far and she can’t take it back. She’s standing on the precipice and one more word from her could either send her plummeting over the edge or pull her back to safe ground.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy dresses up as Lady Loki for Halloween and runs into the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me feel your danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mechanical_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Orange/gifts).



> Super late thing done for the '12 Halloween Tasertricks exchange. Awhile back mechanical_orange said she never got her gift and I told her I'd see what I can do. So here is my attempt. Unbeta'd.

 

“I see you’re feeling horny tonight, Darcy.”

“Tony,” Pepper scoffs.

“Pep, how could I resist an opening like that?”

Darcy smiles. “That’s what she said.”

Tony grins at her and offers his fist in response. She bumps her own against it and smiles when Pepper rolls her eyes at them. What can she say? Her and Tony just work on the same wavelength. Or in the same gutter, depending on who you ask.

“Besides, you’re one to talk.” Darcy pointedly eyes the two small red horns that protrude from the top of his head, almost hidden amongst the carefully messed mop of dark hair.

“The last thing he needs is encouragement,” Pepper says with a mixture of exhaustion and pure love.

“I’m sorry, ladies. I’ve just remembered something that needs to be taken care of immediately. If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Tony says before kissing Pepper’s cheek and walking off towards the bar. He looks good in the pure black suit, complete with black tie and vest and Darcy can’t help but watch as he walks away.

She returns her attention to Pepper, who was too busy giving her a onceover to notice the way Darcy had been ogling her boyfriend. She can’t help that he is sinfully-- _ha_ \--attractive and that she hasn’t been laid since before Thor dropped in on them the first time. She knows better than to touch but she has no qualms about looking. Not that she even wants to touch, particularly. Tony has become too much of a brother-type for her to even give that a serious thought.

“You look _amazing,_ Darcy,” Pepper says earnestly.

Darcy tilts her chin up and pushes out her chest a little and allows herself a moment to preen. “I know, right? Took me forever to put it together but the looks I got on the way over here were worth it.”

“You walked over like that?” Pepper laughs and shakes her head.

Darcy shrugs. “It’s New York, they’ve seen stranger. Speaking of strange...” She trails off and takes a step back to check out Pepper’s costume.

She’s wearing shiny red booty shorts with a gold belt, something that resembles a sports bra more than an actual shirt made of the same materials, knee high boots and red gloves nearly up to her shoulders with blue lights in the palms. Darcy thinks for a moment before she remembers where she had seen those before-- the Stark Expo a few years prior. Not that Darcy had gone, or even been interested in going, but she had caught a few clips on YouTube. She barks out a laugh.

“What on earth did Tony agree to do to get you to wear _that_?” Darcy asks with disbelief.

Pepper gives a small, shy smile. “You know just as well as anyone, a girl’s gotta have her secrets.”

“Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, it had to have been huge, what did he--”

“Ah. Nope. That stays between the missus and I,” Tony says as he walks back up to the two girls, drinks in hand.

Pepper’s eyebrows go up. “That was quick. What was it you needed to take care of?”

Tony grins. “I had to take care of the travesty taking place before me. The two most beautiful ladies in the room hadn’t been offered a proper drink,” he says as he hands the tumbler with green liquid to Darcy and a shockingly bright red drink in a martini glass to Pepper who thanks him with a grin and a quick peck on the cheek.

Darcy takes a sip and puckers her lips. “That’s interesting.” She peers into the glass. “What is it?”

“It’s called a Green Goblin. A fitting choice for our resident villain tonight.”

Darcy snorts. “Potent. But good. Does Peter know there’s a drink named after his arch nemesis?”

Tony shrugs. “Dunno. You’d have to ask him, I think he’s around here somewhere.” He gestures to the open room around them.

Darcy grins and scans the room for her little arachnid friend. What can she say? She has a soft spot for the kid. When she turns back, Tony is leaning into Pepper, whispering something in her ear that has her cheeks turning pink. Either that or the blood red drink is already affecting her. Darcy suspects the former and gives a slight nod and a wink to Pepper before she goes to mingle with the rest of the guests.

An hour later, after a lengthy discussion with Peter about the naming conventions of alcoholic drinks (which involved numerous questions to the bartender who was only too happy not only to name his favorites but also plaster her with samples) Darcy stumbles out of the bathroom and right into a very large, very naked chest.

“Darcy! Jane wishes to speak with you.”

Darcy takes a step back and looks up--and up--to see Thor’s bright eyes staring down at her. Her hand automatically reaches up to make sure her abrupt stop hasn’t knocked her helmet sideways. Thor’s eyes follow the motion and his eyebrows go up for a moment before he grins at her.

“Like it?” She asks.

Thor eyes are alight with mirth and he shakes his head a little in awe. “No doubt you have outdone yourself.”

“Well, I’m sure that whoever makes your clothing up there would do a heck of a better job, but I thought I did pretty well.”

Thor chuckles. “Lady Darcy, you would fit right into the halls of Asgard exactly as you are.”

Darcy beams up at him. “Thanks, Tarzan. Now why don’t you take me to Jane? It’s never a good idea to leave her unattended at one of these things.”

Thor nods sagely and turns around to lead the way, the loincloth he’s wearing swaying dangerously with each step. Darcy sighs and tears her eyes off yet another one of her friend’s boyfriend’s rears. She really needs to get laid.

Jane immediately starts babbling when she spots her. “Darcy! Have you seen my tablet? Bruce and I were just talking about the inherent paradox of traveling through the--”

Darcy holds up a hand. “I am far too buzzed to understand a word you’re about to say, Jane. But I think you left your tablet in the lab.”

Jane looks at her with wide, pleading eyes.

“Oh, come on. We’re off hours! I’m not your beck and call girl right now.”

“Please, Darce? Bruce and I are in the middle of something and I don’t want to lose the train of thought.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and Jane must see the impending acquiescence because she grins. “Thank you! I owe you!” She says before heading back to the couch where Bruce is writing something down on a notepad.

Darcy looks over at Thor who shrugs his shoulders. “I have found it is best not to stand in the way of Jane and her pursuits. I would be happy to accompany you down to the labs if you wish.”

Darcy waves him off, Thor has had a few _incidents_ in the lab and she thinks it’s best he stay where his hammer will do minimum damage to expensive scientific equipment. “No thanks, I’ve got this. Just... go watch over your girl and make sure her brain doesn’t get too big for her head. She already looks like she’s on the verge of toppling over with the weight of that thing.”

“Indeed. Thank you for your help, Darcy.”

“No problem,” Darcy says over her shoulder as she walks off to the elevator. The ride down is mercifully quick thanks to the fact that this particular elevator only has a handful of stops and before she knows it, Darcy is waving her ID Badge--efficiently stored in her top--at the access panel on the door. The green light blinks at her for a moment before she realizes it has granted her access, her thoughts lost in a buzzed haze, thinking of all the specimens of male perfection upstairs.

The lights flicker on when she opens the door and JARVIS gives out his customary greeting. “Good evening, Miss Lewis.”

“Evening, J,” she says as her eyes scour the landscape looking for Jane’s tablet.

“May I be of any assistance?” He asks.

“I’m just here to grab something. Go back to sleep, J.”

“As you wish, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy huffs out a small laugh. “Love you, too, JARVIS,” she says before scanning the room again. She lets out an overdramatic _aha!_ when she spots the tablet lying on a workstation on the other side of the lab.

She tries to pick her way carefully through the throng of homemade equipment that even Tony Stark hasn’t been able to pry out of Jane’s hands. Unfortunately for Darcy, the pleasant buzz residing in her brain combined with the heels, the long trailing train of the green skirt, and Jane’s general aversion to keeping her lab tidy, makes this attempt null.

Darcy makes it halfway through the lab before her skirt manages to work it’s way under her foot just as she steps on a power cord. Her arms wheel comically as she struggles to regain her balance, the only thought going through her mind is how long and how hard she worked on the headpiece and now it was probably going to end up in pieces on the floor.

She just barely manages to stop herself from careening to the floor by turning herself sideways instead of forward and ends up sitting on one of the machines that has managed to make its way from New Mexico with Jane. The sudden rush of adrenaline clears her mind and she presses a hand to her chest, trying to slow her heart down. She lifts the other hand to her head to check her helmet and is just about to thank the heavens that all that work hasn’t just gone down the drain when the machine she’s sitting on starts to make a noise.

She stands up quickly, hands mashing a few buttons as she scrambles to push herself off the equipment, and turns to look and pray that she hasn’t just undone months worth of Jane’s work.

Darcy tries to calm herself, it’s just a low buzzing sound, and maybe it’s not that bad. Maybe she’s just accidentally flipped the ‘on’ switch with her ass. Then the buzzing sound starts to get louder. And louder. The hair on her arms stands up as the air fills with vibration. It’s no longer just a noise, it feels like an entity that is pressing down all around her, making her breath come up short and making her head feel like it’s going to explode. She staggers backwards and presses her fingertips into her forehead, obscuring her vision, trying to relieve the sudden headache--

The noise stops.

The headache is gone.

Darcy opens her eyes.

“What the...” She turns around, does a complete circle where she stands, and her stomach sinks like a rock. She’s not in the lab anymore. She’s not even inside. Hell, judging from the colors of the night sky, she’s probably not even on _Earth_ anymore. Panic starts to rise in her gut, her heart starts to race-- _ohgodohgodohgod_ \--until she does another turn and sees something off in the distance.

It’s far and small to Darcy’s eyes but Thor has spoken of his home often enough that she is absolutely confident the gleaming, golden structures off in the distance are part of the Asgardian skyline. Jane had managed to snag a few photos the one time she had been here which only strengthens Darcy’s assumption.

The bright, shimmering, and colorful road leading out of it is a pretty heavy hint as well.

It’s then that a thought occurs to Darcy making her nearly sag with relief. The Bifrost! Of course! All she needs to do is make her way to the Bifrost and Heimdall should be able send her home immediately.

The Bifrost.

Which looks at least a few miles away and will likely take a few hours to get there.

God, Jane is going to owe her big time for this.

* * *

She’s been walking for a little over an hour by her guess. Really though, with no way of telling time she might have only been walking fifteen minutes and the daunting stretch of land in front of her is already making her go crazy.

Luckily, the ground is fairly flat and unremarkable save for a lone tree here and there covered in strange purple blossoms. Even though it’s dark, the night sky is still bright enough to illuminate her sight and she knows she would see any... _thing_ coming well before it got to her. But there’s nothing out there. There’s no sound, there’s no movement in the distance. It is utterly silent and absolutely breathtaking.

And Darcy can’t shake the feeling that she’s being watched.

She gives into the urge and glances over her shoulder but there’s nothing but flat land and grass as far as the eye can see. Still, the hairs on the back of her neck remain on end and she just can’t shake the feeling that there’s something out there. Something is watching her.

Darcy tries to walk a bit faster, but the heels of her boots sink into the soft ground just making it that much harder. Before long she’s breathing heavy and her calves burn from trying to walk too much on her toes and Asgard looks no closer than it did before. It reminds her of those dreams of running and running, desperately trying to reach help, but the air is like molasses around her and she can’t seem to get anywhere.

With a loud _crack_ Darcy stumbles forward onto her knees. She lets out a string of obscenities; realizing one of her heels has just broken off. She looks up and notices that she’s fallen just a few feet away from one of the lone trees and she crawls on her hands and knees until she reaches it. Sighing, she sits up and lets herself relax against the trunk, thunking the back of her head against the bark.

The sky really is gorgeous and Darcy is so very tired that she thinks she’ll just take a moment to rest. She watches as the stars twinkle above her, wondering if they name constellations in Asgard like they do on Earth. The moons shine bright down on the grass and there’s a strange, subtle kaleidoscope of colors in the sky that any other time she’d be more than happy to just stare at for ages, but she does have to get home before anyone notices that she’s managed to go missing from the planet, so she pulls her foot up to inspect the damage.

She knows the boot is a lost cause, the only thing she’s carrying on her is her ID card. Nothing that will fix the broken heel that’s hanging on by a thread. She breaks it off the boot completely and throws it in a childish fit, virtually growling as she does it. She pulls her knee up to her chest and unzips the boot carefully before peeling it down off her thigh and pulling her foot out. She wiggles her toes in the cool, slightly dewy grass and sets the boot to the side before starting on the other one.

Her fingers are on the zipper when there’s a soft noise to her right and a wave of goose bumps cascades up her arms.

“Do you require assistance?” A cool, accented voice asks.

Darcy’s heart leaps into her throat and she nearly gives herself whiplash in her haste to see who the voice belongs to and where they came from. Her eyes are met with a tall, lanky man dressed in simple dark leather pants and a forest green tunic. His hair is different, shorter than what she had become accustom to, but she recognizes him all the same.

She freezes in place, her eyes wide as her pulse ratchets up again. She knows, at least according to Thor, that Loki has been rehabilitated--whatever the fuck that meant--but that he was still being confined. Thor has assured all of them that Loki has seen the error of his ways and will no longer seek to harm--the ‘or enslave’ was left unspoken--Midgard, and that he is remorseful of his actions and wishes to atone for them.

But having the god of fucking mischief tower over her in an empty field in a strange land with no help in sight, Thor’s words did little to help stem the rise of terror inside her. Unfortunately her fight or flight instincts seem to have completely abandoned her instead settling for something closer to ‘deer in headlights.’

“Oh, god,” she says and Loki smirks in response.

“That I am,” he says as crouches next to her. His eyes survey her, and she feels distinctly bare under his gaze. It’s almost predatory the way he looks at her, the way he’s positioned himself like he’s ready to pounce at any moment. There’s a crease forming between his eyebrows as he looks at the helm on top of her head and then drops his gaze to the bodice of the costume. Her breath catches at the way his eyes pause on her chest--being checked out by a god is probably one of the weirdest experiences she’s had so far--before she remembers what she’s wearing.

Her face heats up and her palms start to sweat as she watches comprehension dawn on his face. Something flashes quick in his eyes but is stifled as quickly as it came. Instead, she sees the corner of his mouth lift. She doesn’t know if it’s classifiable as a smile but at least it doesn’t look homicidal. Not entirely, anyway. His eyes meet hers again and she feels like she should explain herself.

“It’s Halloween,” she croaks.

He stares at her, face blank.

“It’s, uh. It’s a holiday. People, you know, dressing up in costumes. They dress up and eat candy and get drunk. It’s all very,” she waves a hand weakly in front of her, “fun.” She finishes lamely.

“Costumes?” He asks, still crouching next to her.

“Yeah. Um. Some people go for scary costumes. Ghosts, zombies, homicidal maniacs, what have you. Some people go for sexy, some go for funny...” she trails off when his hand comes up and toys with the zipper at the top of her boot. The tips of his long, slender fingers brush against the skin of her thigh.

“Um,” she says intelligently.

The corner of his mouth lifts a little more. “And what are you?”

She swallows and prays it’s not as audible to him as it was to her. “Little of column A, little of column B?” She jokes. His expression doesn’t change and finally she just sighs. “I’m uh... Lady Loki,” she says quietly but he still hears her.  The sudden noise coming from him startles her so much that she flinches. She watches as he bares his teeth at her, his lips curled, and she’s already trying to remember if she cleared her browser history in the face of her imminent death when she realizes that he’s laughing.

It’s actually a nice laugh, Darcy thinks. It’s soft, almost polite. She feels her own lips start to tug upwards as she fights to keep the grin off her face, not knowing how he’d take it. His fingers are still toying with the zipper of her remaining boot and she can’t help the flush of goose bumps at the feel of his skin on hers. She wonders if she should regret or be thankful for the fact that she isn’t wearing nylons.

His laughter dies down and she’s left with the God of Mischief regarding her with a wide, toothy and frankly disconcerting smile.

“You fashioned this in my likeness?” He asks.

Darcy nods a little dumbly. He hums in response and lets his finger trace the edge of the boot. Her breath stutters a little, unsure at what precisely is going on here. She wants to ask what he’s doing here, if he could help her get back to Earth or at the very least to the bridge, what comes out instead is, “Shouldn’t you be in prison dude?”

She braces herself for the worst, yet again. Instead, he keeps smiling at her, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

“I assure you there is no prison in Asgard, nor any other realm, that could hold me if I do not wish to be held.”

“Oh,” she says.

“As it is, I currently reside in Asgard of my own free will. No doubt Thor has informed your realm of this already.”

Darcy nods in response. Loki licks his lips and she finds herself watching his tongue, suddenly entranced by the wet, pink flesh. She clears her throat and her eyes flick away, looking out at the landscape. He is an attractive man, Darcy thinks. His eyes are a startling green, his cheekbones are something that would make even the most attractive British man weep, and his smile was something she is sure he’d have no problem using to charm the pants right off any unsuspecting woman.

The way his hand is still firmly on her thigh, though, Darcy isn’t unsuspecting. The question remains, though... is she willing?

A thousand things run through her mind at that moment. She thinks of the sounds she’s heard coming from Jane’s room when Thor spends the night. The fact that she hasn’t been laid in years. She thinks about an awkward conversation with Jane about birth control and how hers worked just fine with Thor, God he may be and suddenly Darcy is thankful that she keeps up with her prescription even though there’s been no real need for it as of late. She thinks that she’s not entirely a stranger to one night stands and she knows she will probably never have reason to run into Loki again after this night, thereby avoiding any possible awkward situations...

These thoughts take no longer than ten seconds to flit through her mind before she comes to a decision. A wave of goose bumps run up her body, which had long since already made it’s decision, a pool of intense heat settling in her belly the moment Loki had licked his lips.

Her mind settled, she takes a deep breath and meets Loki’s gaze again. He is watching her speculatively, like he can see the thoughts as they cross her mind and is ever so curious as to the outcome. She lifts an eyebrow at him; amused at how much courage she had to rustle up to do so little.

“I must admit,” he says as his fingers tug at the zipper of her boot, sliding it down just an inch, “it is good craftsmanship. Had you not appeared in the middle of nowhere, a babe so clearly lost in the woods, I would have simply thought you a strange Asgardian.”

Darcy warms at the compliment--hey, she had worked hard on this damn thing--and lifts her chin a little. “What can I say? I’m a woman of many talents.”

A filthy smirk takes over Loki’s face. “Is that so?” He purrs as the zipper goes down another inch. This is her chance to stop it before it goes too far and she can’t take it back. She’s standing on the precipice and one more word from her could either send her plummeting over the edge or pull her back to safe ground.

She licks her lips and is pleased by the way his eyes flicker down to watch before she returns his smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

It was an invitation. It seems she’s been living on the edge a little more ever since her life got turned upside down in New Mexico.

“I must admit,” he says as he pulls the zipper all the way down to her ankle in one slow motion, “I have seen your face before.”

She shoots him a curious look and he smiles in return. “Heimdall and Odin are not the only beings capable of peering through the branches of Yggdrasil,” his hand returns to the top of her boot and he leans in, his face close enough for her to feels his breath, “I am, as you say, a man of many talents.” He slides his hand inside the boot, over the top of her leg and settles on her inner thigh. He rubs a slowly circle with his thumb into the bare flesh and she thinks he must feel the heat radiating between her legs, his fingers only inches away. “It is a shame that in all the times I have gazed upon Midgard, I have yet to see you in the company of a suitor.”

He watches her intently and she continues to meet his gaze, unwavering. His hand moves and she feels a finger brush up against her, light and teasing on the outside of the fabric of her underwear. She closes her eyes, lets her legs fall apart just a little bit more and lets out a soft sigh.

The soft noise must spur Loki into action and she finds herself pressed into the tree trunk, him on his knees between her spread legs, his lips are suddenly on hers. His kisses are harsh and unyielding and she thinks that it would almost feel as if he was taking something from her if she didn’t know she was taking from him in return. She returns his bruising kisses in kind, fisting a hand in his hair and gripping it hard enough to be painful. She sucks at his lower lip and when she sinks her teeth into the supple flesh, she feels him grin. His hand comes up to her jaw and massages slightly, parting her lips and allowing his tongue entrance.

She’s never felt so thoroughly debauched by just a kiss before. It’s an intense feeling, the way he’s fucking her mouth with his tongue, his fingers now tangled into her hair pulling and tilting her head to allow him greater access. His free hand is on her waist holding her in place as they go at it. The heat between her thighs builds and builds until she feels ready to combust and she desperately needs his hands back on her bare skin but he seems perfectly fine with what he’s doing. She finds herself actually growling at him and decides to push things along herself, getting her hands under the hem of the soft material of his shirt.

His skin is smooth and strangely lukewarm beneath her fingers. She tries to touch every inch of his chest, the shirt rucking up as she reaches higher, until she digs her fingernails in and rakes them down from his collarbone to the waistline of his pants. She’s rewarded with the low moan that rumbles out of his chest. He releases her waist and his fingers toy with the top of her bodice. It’s a flimsy, sleeveless corset that she has been worrying all night, compulsively checking to make sure it didn’t slip down too far. Right now, however, that’s a distinct advantage as the corset folds inside out neatly at her waist when he pulls it down, baring her breasts completely.

She shivers, goose bumps rising on the newly exposed flesh, his hand already on her, massaging and toying. A flick of his thumb across her nipple makes her moan into his mouth. She lets her hand drift from his stomach to between his legs, cupping the hardness through his pants. His mouth leaves hers abruptly before he descends on her breast, nipping and sucking his way down her chest, before taking it into his mouth. His hand slides up between her legs and this time he doesn’t bother with teasing, light touches. He quickly shifts her underwear to the side before pushing into her with a finger.

Her head thunks back against the tree as she gasps. She’s unbelievably wet, she knows, and the sound of his finger sliding in and out of her is obscene against the utter silence of the landscape. She moans freely as he tongues the pebbled skin of her nipple, a second long and nimble finger sliding into her next to the first. He continues his movements, in and out, crooking his fingers and she’s been on edge for so long already that she’s ready to scream in frustration. His thumb brushes against her clit softly, her hips buck up of their own accord at the first touch, and then he presses harder and makes small little circular motions like he has been doing this his whole life. The thought strikes Darcy that he’s probably been around for so long that if he were to combine all the time he spent on sex it would probably add up to more years than Darcy has even been alive.

It doesn’t take much longer, his tongue on her breast, his fingers inside her, the tortuous motions with his thumb... the pressure inside of her builds and she knows she’s probably making an embarrassing amount of noise but she can think about that later and finally she finds herself holding her breath, all noises ceasing. She’s _almost_ there and she floats on the edge just for a moment before Loki does something devastating with his thumb and the world around her shatters.

She rides the intense wave of pleasure for longer than she thought possible and when she finally comes down, she opens her eyes and sees Loki watching her, his pupils blown with lust and smug grin on his face. She’s about to make a smartass comment but he stops her with another hard kiss, removing his fingers and leaving her feeling weirdly empty.

This kiss is a little softer but he still manages to make it feel like the dirtiest thing she’s ever done and before long, his hands come down and he grabs her leg, slipping it out of the unzipped boot and wrapping it around his waist. She mirrors the action with the other leg and wraps her arms around his neck as he cups her bottom.

Faster than she had been expecting, she finds herself up in the air, the bark of the tree digging into her shoulders as Loki, now standing, presses her into it. She shouldn’t find it so hot that he just lifted her like she was a feather but she can’t help the spark of the thrill that runs up her back.

She reaches between them and slips her hand into his pants and grips the firm and silky flesh. He rocks into her fist for a moment before his hand snakes up the back of her skirt and she hears a ripping sound and only has a moment to lament the loss of one of her favorite pairs of underwear before he tilts his hips back, holding her up with one hand underneath her and pushing down his pants with the other. He brings them back together and she feels the slide of him against her clit, making her shiver with anticipation, before he’s pressing inside of her, thick and unyielding.

She gasps as he pushes into her until he’s full sheathed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, leaving small bites. A feeling she’s never quite been able to explain, like being too cold and too hot at the same time, races through her body and she tightens her legs around him, encouraging him to move. He chuckles into her neck and begins to thrust.

It isn’t long before he’s moving in earnest, each thrust sending a ripple of pleasure through her core. His lips are everywhere, plundering her mouth, licking a strip up the side of her neck, worrying the flesh behind her ear and all she can do is sit back and take it. He’s rocking into her like he can read her mind, changing the speed and depth as soon as she thinks wants something more. The bark is digging into her shoulders as she’s jostled against the tree, scratching the skin and leaving marks she’s sure she’ll spend a little too long looking at tomorrow. Her breasts are pressed into his chest, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing against her nipples and oh god Darcy thinks that maybe it was a mistake to be happy about the fact she’ll probably never see him after this, she wouldn’t mind having this experience again. And again.

His teeth are on her neck again, he’s got both hands under her, holding her up and tilting her hips in just the right direction to hit the perfect spot inside of her and she’s got one hand up and behind her, trying to hold on to whatever she can as he draws sounds out of her she didn’t think possible. She isn’t a screamer in bed, she isn’t loud though she isn’t all together quiet, either, but Loki seems to have unlocked something inside of her and she can’t help the words and noises that tumble out of her mouth.

He keeps up a brutal pace, driving her out of her mind, until she feels his lips against her ear and almost comes undone right then when he says, “Touch yourself, Darcy.”

She doesn’t hesitate, sliding her hand in the scant space between them and working her fingers in time with his thrusts. Loki starts to make soft, quiet noises. Small rumbles of pleasure that just work her up even more and for the second time that night, the stars seem to realign as she clenches down around him, flying apart at the seams.

“Oh, god,” she says and feels his thrusts speed up for a moment before they stutter. He slows, rocks into her a bit more leisurely a few more times before his hips still all together.

They stay motionless for a minute, Darcy riding a pleasant haze and looking up at the stars. She knows she’ll be having dreams about that sky for months to come. Slowly, she unlocks her legs and he slides out of her, setting her down gently on her feet. She wobbles for a moment and laughs to herself before looking up at Loki who has his head tilted at her curiously.

“Jesus Christ,” she huffs out, shaking her head, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

He smirks at her and somehow manages to pull his pants back on correctly in a way that’s not at all awkward. “Mm. I believe it is the Christians who worship that man. I found myself partial to those that you call Vikings. They do tell such interesting stories about me.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and works on fixing her corset, tucking herself carefully back into the top. She bends down and grabs the torn underwear and her boots. The heel she had thrown earlier she counts as a lost cause, not wanting to stick around long enough to look and give things a chance to get weird or for Loki to rethink his stance on murder.

Surprisingly her helmet had remained atop her head the entire time and she wonders briefly if this whole thing was some weird egomaniacal kink of his. Who else just pops up in a strange place and has sex with a, for all intents and purposes, complete stranger? Darcy flushes as she realizes the irony in that particular line of thought.

She straightens up and faces Loki again. “Uh. This was fun and all but I really need to be getting back... So I need to go have a chat with Heimdall, if you’ll be so kind.”

Loki scoffs. “There is no need for that,” he says before he takes a step forward, invading her personal space again.

“Yeah, there kind of is. I’d really like to go home and not be stuck on a strange planet for the rest of my life.”

Loki brings his hand up, cupping the back of her head before leaning down--he’s almost as tall as Thor, Darcy thinks woozily. She feels his words on her lips as he speaks, “Silly girl,” he says before he presses his lips against hers. She shuts her eyes, preparing herself for another round of bruising kisses, but the pressure against her lips is gone just as swiftly as it came. She opens her eyes to see what the problem is and instead finds herself staring down the very machine responsible for her unscheduled trip.

She whirls around in a circle and finds that she has, more or less, been returned to the lab in exactly the same condition as she left it.

“What the hell?” She says to the empty room.

“Is something wrong, Miss Lewis?” JARVIS asks and Darcy will never get over the fact that he actually sounds concerned when doing so.

“No--”She stutters, “no, I just... I think I’m a little drunker than I thought.”

“Past experience has informed me that alcohol and proper lab safety protocol do not mix well. Would you like me to call for assistance?”

Darcy laughs, knowing just where JARVIS’s past experiences comes from and says, “No, that’s alright. I’m gonna head back up to the party anyway.”

“As you wish, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy heads back out of the lab, picking her way carefully through the cords slowly, and as soon as she’s out in the corridor she hears the elevator ding. Jane walks out, wobbling ever so slightly, and stops short when she sees Darcy.

“Darcy,” she says before her eyes slide to the boots in Darcy’s hand. Darcy quickly hides the underwear she still had clenched in her fist. Jane walks up to her. “You were gone for awhile so I thought I’d come see--are you okay?” She asks.

Darcy nods. “I’m fine... I just had the weirdest dream, Auntie Em.”

Jane’s eyebrows furrow.

“I just got back from Asgard.”

“ _Asgard?_ ” Jane asks incredulously.

“I came down to grab your tablet, like the good little minion I am, and I don’t know... I tripped over something and bumped into that Bifrost replicator machine thing you’ve been working on and then-- _poof!_ \-- I was in Asgard.”

Jane looks at her full of disbelief.

“What?” Darcy asks.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Trust me, after what just happened, I am sober as a nun.”

Jane keeps looking at her with a weird expression on her face.

“ _What?_ ” Darcy asks again.

“Darcy,” Jane says, half worried and half confused, “none of the equipment in there is even plugged in right now. We’ve had some weird power surges in the building lately and we thought it was best to take everything completely off line until we knew what’s going on.”

Darcy’s eyes widen and she has just about convinced herself that she has finally gone legitimately insane when she remembers what Loki had said about knowing her face. She purses her lips and narrows her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

“Darcy?”

She looks back at Jane and shakes her head. “I guess, maybe when I tripped... I hit my head? I was pretty drunk when I came down here, I probably just fell asleep for a little while.”

“Oh, “ Jane says, “if you hit your head, we should take you to the hospital?”

Darcy waves her off, “No, no hospital.”

“Darcy...”

“Look, we’ll go upstairs and Bruce can check me out, alright?”

Jane sighs, “Fine. But you’re going if he tells you to!”

“Okay, _mom,_ ” Darcy says as she walks over to the elevator. She reaches into the corset to get her badge to open the door and groans when she can’t find it. It’s probably still laying somewhere in the fields of Asgard. She turns to look back at Jane. “Mind opening this? I think I dropped my ID in the lab and I’m not searching for it in that mess tonight.”

* * *

Bruce checks her out, doesn’t see or feel a single bump on her head and tells her just to sleep off the alcohol and she’ll be fine. Darcy, having felt enough excitement for the evening, makes quick work of saying goodbye to her friends before she borrows a pair of Pepper’s shoes and heads out. Tony insists on having Happy drive her back to her apartment and she agrees because quite frankly all she wants to do is pass out on her bed. It’s been a long night, she thinks.

She says goodnight to Happy and gets up to her apartment without incident. She can’t stop thinking about what happened as she works on peeling herself out of the costume and scrubbing the makeup off her face. She doesn’t know if it’s just been that long since she’s had sex or if Loki was just _that good_. She highly suspects the latter.

Which is why, as she sits down on her bed, dressed in her pajamas and ready to turn in for the night, she turns up to the ceiling and thinks for a moment before speaking.

“So I’m about ninety percent sure you’re watching me right now, you creeper. I’m not interested in a relationship, god knows when you’ll hop back on the crazy train and decide to invade Earth again... but as long as you’re trying to pull off this whole redemption thing, if you’re interested in a repeat performance of tonight, I think I could be easily swayed,” she pauses for a moment, “Just, you know, you don’t have to trick me all the way into Asgard to do it. I happen to have a very nice bed right here.”

  
She gets up and turns out the light. “Just a little food for thought,” she says as she slips under her covers.

  
The next morning when she wakes up and finds her ID badge on her nightstand under one of the blossoms that had been growing on the tree in Asgard, she smiles to herself. She just hopes she doesn’t have to wait too long to be swayed, she’s pretty sure she knows exactly how long it’ll take for her to give in.

  
And it’s not long at all.


End file.
